Schwarz und Weiß
by Lavenian
Summary: (Featuring Bleedman's Bell) A huge creature is on its way to destroy Black Eden, and Bell is sent to stop it before it causes unprecedented damage. Unexpectedly, an old friend in search of her stumbles upon a heated battle in motion, and finds himself cast into the melee.


**Schwarz und Weiß**

Disclaimer: SDA

"Bell, do you read me?"

"Dad?"

"The Chinou is converging on your location. He'll be intercepting you within 4 minutes."

"I got it, dad."

Bell flew along the skies of the Utah canyons, her father had sent her to intercept another creature the Daemon Guild had unleashed, and it was on its way towards an entry node leading into Black Eden. If it breached the node, it would reach Black Eden, and who knows what level of devastation it would wreak.

The beast, the Chinou, was carving its way through the canyons, not even the tall mesas could let it stray from its direction as it simply smashed tunnels through them disintegrating the soil into microscopic particles.

Bell flew until she came upon a clearing that stood in the Chinou's path, she would find it here, and smash it into hamburger atoms. In the meantime, she was decided to play around with GIR.

"Thanks for coming along Girly, it seems like Daddy never wants to play with me anymore."

"Donkus!"

"Let's play marbles."

GIR pulled some marbles from out of his holding satchel, and he and Bell began taking turns tossing them towards each other.

"I win again Girly!"

"A logical argument must be revoked with indignation!"

"Oh Girly, you're so funny."

The earth rumbled beneath their feet, Bell knew the Chinou was near. Bell picked up and put Girly in a safer place before the coming battle was upon her.

"You'll be safe here, Girly, I don't want you anywhere near me when it starts."

The Chinou smashed through the mesa and rushed towards Bell bellowing an echoing roar. Bell ran towards the beast and slagged it in the center of its eleven eyes. The Chinou was flipped off its feet and landed over Bell on its back. The Chinou tumbled sideways and made eye contact with Bell.

Bell dashed towards the Chinou and kicked it sideways on its head, but the Chinou used the recoil of the kick to spin around and whack Bell with its tail. Bell was thrown towards the side of another mesa, denting a human-shaped hole into the rock. The Chinou dashed towards the mesa with its maw gaping wide for some flesh.

Bell pulled herself out of the hole and slammed her hands joined together over the creature's head and somersaulted over to safety. But before she could get a second of breath, the Chinou jumped towards her again eager to bite her head off. Bell responded with a swift roundhouse to the lower jaw, kicking the monster back by a moderate distance.

The Chinou, by this point, was frustrated by Bell's resistance and decided on some other way to deal with her, eyeing a strange, skipping green dog out of the corner of its eye.

"Time to change to disc 2, Snake!"

The Chinou rushed to destroy the annoying green dog, and on seeing what he was up to, Bell's eyes grew wide-eyed with sudden surprise and fury.

"Leave… Girly… ALONE!"

Bell flew several feet into the sky before coming down fist-first towards the Chinou's back. The impact slammed the Chinou into the earth and formed a massive crater as massive as a city block. Then, in a fit of rage she grabbed the beast and tossed it over the horizon with all the strength she could muster.

Halfway across the canyon, Biarce was loping through the Utah canyon for no discernible reason other than that he was looking for someone. While moving through the desolation of the canyon, he sensed something coming towards him, something very fast. He looked up and saw the Chinou falling towards him very quickly, and within moments the Chinou was only an inch away from him. Not surprised, Biarce extended his hand and flicked his thumb on the Chinou, and instantly, the enormous beast was tossed over and away.

However, The shape of the Chinou was followed by Bell, blinded by anger at the monster's audacity to attack GIR, she continued rushing towards him, peeved so much that she just wanted to punch something. Instead of standing out of the way, Biarce stood still and let the pearl-haired girl jab him straight to the right cheek. Biarce's face distorted to accommodate the sudden impact and shape that came on him.

"Hi."

"Aargh!" Bell was too angry to really care who she was hitting at that point. She kicked Biarce on the side of the temple. Biarce actually noted how hard she hit him; he actually had to shift his foot a little so he wouldn't fall.

"Calm down."

"Aargh!" Bell was still angry, and there was no sign of her stopping her onslaught anytime soon. Biarce tried to reach out to Bell but she wouldn't budge, firing a flurry of punches faster than a thousand speeding bullets during the D-Day beachhead. Biarce caught every single blow with his left hand, but this needed to stop before she got out of hand.

In the middle of one of her barrages, Biarce snuck in and rested his fist against her gut, then, with a simple press of only a few centimeters, Biarce sent Bell flying back several kilometers, tumbling through the earth until she slammed into the base of a mesa. Biarce walked towards the small crater where Bell had crashed into, and his assailant, now calm, pushed herself from off the rubble while breathing heavily, she looked at Biarce with a look that mixed bewilderment, relief, and fatigue.

"G… Girly…"

GIR was marching back towards his mistress, humming the US Air Force song, somehow dressed in the dress blues of the Honor Guard.

The Chinou jumped up from behind GIR, prepared to smash GIR into atoms.

"Girly!"

Almost instinctively, Biarce teleported to GIR and gave the monster an uppercut through the belly. Biarce pressed against the creature's belly, pushing further until he pushed through to the beast's back, a huge lump slowly grew from the Chinou's back from Biarce pressing on harder and harder until, when the laws of physics suddenly applied again, the Chinou was propelled through the atmosphere and into deep space.

"Girly! You're safe!" Bell was hugging GIR, making certain he wasn't in any harm, suddenly, the soil underneath the girl and her doll began to tremor and shifted until more Chinou appeared, surprising Bell and whacking and whipping her with their paws and tails. She slammed into an outcropping of rock, knocked unconscious.

"Threat detected, shifting to defense mode!" GIR popped his head open and a tiny slingshot with a nuclear sphere bomb came out. Hardly enough to keep a horde of Chinou at bay, Biarce rushed to her defense. Bell may be able to handle a single Chinou, but a swarm required a bit more effort. Biarce knows this; he's bloodied himself a few times dealing with beasts the same size and more.

Later…

Bell stirred awake to a starry night sky, she was a little dizzy, but for the most part, she was all right. She got up and noticed a clean rag laid on her, keeping her warm, and GIR lying down next to her, evidently sleeping.

Something else caught her eye, something black and white mingled with a blood red. Over by the other side of the campfire, Biarce was breathing heavily, his shirt was torn off and his body was covered in gashes and bruises, the side of his face almost looked like it had burned off, too.

Bell got up and walked towards Biarce, worry lining her eyes, kneeling down beside him and checking the extent of his wounds, "Oh, this is bad." She didn't know much about treating wounds, but her x-ray vision showed he had dislocated his right knee.

Bell reached down to help set it back in place, but he winced slightly when she tried to.

"Hey, easy, I'm trying to help you."

Biarce opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he was slowly able to make out Bell within a few seconds, "What are you doing?"

"You're bone is out of place, I need to put it back in."

Bell looked around for something hard for Biarce to bite on so when he grinds his jaws together when the pain hits, he at least won't break his teeth. Bell found a small twig and told Biarce to hold on to it.

"Okay, you ready?"

Biarce nodded, Bell pushed his sprain back in place; as expected, he growled in pain from the shock and reclined back into his rock when the pain was over, he snapped the twig in twain and spit out the splintered remains too. When they could both relax, Bell sat and leaned on him.

"Hey…"

Biarce glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving Girly, it means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it."

A bit of awkward silence followed, there wasn't much to ask when you're a total stranger, after all.

"Can I ask you something?" Bell inquired.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah, it took a while, too."

"Why?"

"You remind me of someone."

"I do?"

"I wanted to find you, I just... felt compelled to."

"Oh. Hey, you never told me your name."

"Biarce"

"I'm Bell."

"That's a nice name."

"Oh, it's nothing spectacular."

More silence, there wasn't any more she wanted to know, not because he creeped her out or anything, but because when you have an answer like that, he probably didn't know either. In any case, she felt glad to be with him, for some reason, like they had some sort of connection that stretched back to several millennia ago, but it didn't really matter, he helped save Girly, and that's enough to earn her trust.

The Next Day…

"Biarce, I'm fine."

He was holding her in his arms in a way the groom holds his bride.

"You're still a bit dazed from your fight with the Chinou the other day, let me help you."

"N-no, I can get back home on my own."

"You don't need to exert too much effort, we're here."

Biarce, Bell and her pet dog-robot arrived in a dilapidated ghost town, it really didn't seem like much, so no one would suspect it hid a secret portal to another place. Biarce put her down from his arms in front of the entrance, the old town pub.

Biarce turned about to leave, "Well, I guess this is where we leave."

"Hey, why can't you stay? We'll take care of you. Zim cooks a mean barbecue."

"No thanks, my friends will be wondering where I am."

"Aww… all right."

"Maybe we'll see each other another time. You know how to get to me, right?"

"Our paths will cross again, of that I'm certain."

"Okay," before he could walk away, Biarce felt Bell come towards him and gave him a tight hug, "thanks again for saving Girly."

"Take care of yourself, Bell."

"Bye, Biarce. Let's go, Girly."

GIR came rushing alongside her, "Our enemies hide in METAL BOXES, the cowards, the fools! We… we should take away, their METAL BOXES!"

Bell and GIR disappeared as a bright blue light emerged from the pub and just as quickly dissipated.

An hour later, the Rowdyruffs, Bart, Blake, Bloodshot, Balder and Bragel arrived at the old town.

"Yo, boss!" Bart exclaimed, "Where have you been? We've looked all over for ya!"

Biarce jut nodded, "Just checking up on an old friend."

Brick raised his brow, "Didn't know people lived in this dump."

"Looks are deceiving."

"So I trust your little traipse was everything you hoped?" Balder asked.

"It was more than enough."

**END**


End file.
